


NedCan Week 2019

by SomeRandomDutchFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NedCan, NedCan Week, Nedcan Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomDutchFangirl/pseuds/SomeRandomDutchFangirl
Summary: These are my works for the NedCan Week 2019!I hope you'll enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
First of all, I want to thank you for taking some time off your day to read this! I really appreciate it, and I hope you'll enjoy!  
This is my first time writing in this fandom/for this ship, so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.
> 
> Tim is the human name I chose for Netherlands, Matthew is Canada's.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the first prompt: Autumn!

The leaves crushed under their feet as they walked among the trees. Their breath came out in little clouds, the warmth of their breath contrasting with the cold November air. Peacefully, the pair walked through the woods, although one would say they made an odd couple. One of them had wavy, shoulder-length blond hair and framed violet eyes. He wore a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it, and wore faded jeans. The other was tall, with spiked, blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white and blue striped scarf, under which a coat was visible. The taller one shivered.

‘’Cold already?’’ the shorter one asked teasingly, though one could easily hear the concern in his voice.

‘’It’s freezing, Matt,’’ the older one complained.

‘’No it isn’t.’’

‘’Maybe not for you, but normally, it isn’t this cold, especially not in November.’’

Matt rolled his eyes. ‘’What, you want me to go home and get your hat for you?’’

‘’Oh no. No no no no no. No. I’m not gonna wear that hat. Though I wouldn’t say no to the idea of going home.’’ After a second, he added, ‘’And get that grin off your face. You’ll never see me in that hat.’’

‘’Aww, c’mon Tim! Please? I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t make any pics!’’

At this, Tim turned. ‘’Matthew Williams, if you even _think_ about taking a picture while I’m wearing that hat-‘’

‘’Oh, calm down, would you? It’s just a hat! Besides, you look cute with it!’’ Grinning wildly, Matthew spun around to face his boyfriend, who had stopped. A blush was spreading on his cheeks, and not just from the cold.

‘’’M not cute,’’ he mumbled, cheeks burning. Matthew walked back and kissed his cheek. ‘’Sure. Keep telling yourself that.’’

Walking forward, Matthew yelled over his shoulder, ‘’Hurry up, let’s get home!’’

* * *

‘’Alright, I can make us some tea or some hot cocoa, whatever you feel like.’’ Tim called out from the kitchen, debating whether he should make hot cocoa or tea.

‘’Tea!’’ was the answer he got from Matthew, who was picking up all the blankets in the house and piling them on the couch. Rain was tapping at the windows, creating a calm background noise. It was all very cute and domestic. It made Tim smile. He smiled wider when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Matthew had sneaked up to him and was now snuggling up against him. ‘’What’re you smiling about?’’ he asked in a soft voice.

‘’About you, and me, and us.’’ Turning around, he snuck his own arms around Matthew and kissed his forehead. ‘’Now, why don’t you go back to hogging all the blankets, while I finish our tea?’’

Matthew smiled up brightly at him and went back to the living room. Turning back to the counter, he filled a kettle with some water and let it boil. He got two teacups and tea bags out from a cupboard, as well as some maple syrup. He snorted. _The day that Matt doesn’t want maple syrup with his tea or anything else is the day that the world ends_, he thought. _Hell, he probably has some sort of secret bunker filled with it, just in case of some sort of apocalypse._ Oh well, who was he to deny his little tulip anything?

The kettle whistled, signalling that the tea was finally boiling. He filled the teacups with the water, and took them into the living room. Matthew had just finished piling all the blankets on the couch, though there were probably more blankets than there was couch. Smiling, he shook his head and put the teacups down. Then, he went into the kitchen again to grab the teabags and maple syrup, as well as some cookies.

When he finally sat down on the couch, Matthew started rearranging the blankets around them. When after a few minutes the blankets lay good enough for them both, they made themselves some tea. Matthew snuggled himself against Tim’s side. They just lay against each other, enjoying themselves and listening to the rain.

As had sort of became their ritual, Mathew insisted that Tim took a sip of his tea. After a moment, in which he looked like he was debating the taste, he said, ‘’It’s really sweet.’’

Rolling his eyes and smacking his arm, Matthew told him, ‘’That’s the whole point, smartass.’’

After this, they calmly continued to sip their tea. Tim, who was done faster than Matthew, ran his hands through Matthew’s hair and looked at him, lost in his thoughts. At some point, he must have started to smile, because Matthew looked at him and asked, ‘’What are you smiling about?’’

‘’Nothing much, just that you’re more like Arthur and Francis than you sometimes realise.’’ At the shocked and slightly embarrassed look he got, his smile became soft. ‘’That’s not a bad thing, Matt, but really, tea?’’

‘’Hey, nothing’s wrong with a good cup of tea!’’ At the amused look he got, Matthew started. ‘’Oh God, I really sound like Arthur.’’

He looked over to Tim, who was now laughing. ‘’Hey! Stop laughing!’’

When the laughter didn’t stop, he grabbed a pillow off the couch and smacked Tim with it. The laughing immediately stopped, and a startled silence took its place. ‘’Matthew, I love you, but what the fu-‘’ the older man started to say, but he got cut off by another pillow being smacked on his face.

‘’Matt, I’m not having a pillow fi-‘’ he tried again, only to be cut off by a damn pillow _again_. He grinned and grabbed a pillow. ‘’Oh, it’s _on_.’’

No one was really sure what exactly happened, except for the fact that a legendary pillow fight took place. It ended when Matthew pinned Tim on top of the couch (which was still more blankets than couch), before tickling him merciless.

‘’Surrender!’’

‘’N-No!’’ Tim managed to exclaim between laughter.

‘’Surrender!’’

‘’N-Never!’’

This went on for several minutes, in which Matthew’s tickling became more frantic and Tim looked like he was about to explode from laughter. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and his whole face was red. He was gasping for breath.

‘’Alright! Alright! I’ll surrender!’’ he managed to gasp out between laughter and gasps for air. Matthew finally stopped tickling him and got off him. Tim gasped for sweet, sweet air for a couple of seconds, before finally being able to breath like a normal human being again.

When he got himself together a bit, Matthew cuddled up against his side and mumbled, ‘’Sorry.’’

Tim smiled. ‘’It’s alright, rabbit. No harm done here.’’ He kissed Matt’s forehead, and then his nose, and his cheeks, which made Matthew laugh. Then he kissed Matthew’s lips, which tasted like tea and maple syrup. Matthew always tasted of maple syrup.

When they finally parted, they cuddled up again and just listened to the rain. After a few minutes of silence, Tim spoke up again. What he said, made Matthew smile again.

‘’I love you.’’


	2. Day 2: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIVED  
But seriously, sorry it took so long!
> 
> (Actual Summary: Matt celebrates New Years at Tim's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVED BITCHES  
The next prompt is finally done! This really shouldn’t have taken me as long as it did, I’m so sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, for any non-Dutch people, this prompt will probably need an explanation; the Top 2000 is an annual radio programme on NPO Radio 2 and it started in 1999. Through voting, people make a list of the 2000 most popular songs. The Top 2000 starts on Eerste Kerstdag, First Christmas Day (yeah we have 2 Christmas days), and continues non-stop (with exceptions for ads and the news) till midnight on New Year’s Eve.  
There have been 20 editions so far, and for 16 of those, Bohemian Rhapsody has been number 1. The other 4 times, the number 1s have been:  
Avond by Boudewijn de Groot, in 2005; Hotel California by Eagles, in 2010 and 2014; Imagine by John Lennon became 1st in 2015.  
For the top 3 in this story, I used the top 3 of 2018. You can find the complete lists on Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lijst_van_Radio_2-Top_2000%27s and on the Top 2000 site: https://www.nporadio2.nl/top2000 
> 
> An oliebol is a traditional Dutch beignet. It's made by scooping some dough into a deep fryer, putting it into hot oil and waiting till a sphere-shaped oliebol emerges. It's often eaten on New Year’s Eve. Literally translated it’s ‘oil ball’. (everyone say ‘thank you wikipedia’ cuz even tho I am Dutch, I couldn’t explain what an oliebol is even if someone would hold a gun to my head) 
> 
> Femke is Belgium’s human name, Luxembourg’s is Laurent.

This year,  New Year’s Eve would be celebrated at Tim’s. Partly because Matt really didn’t want to be at Alfred’s to celebrate (‘He’s just so… loud, and everything is way over-the-top,’ the Canadian had told Tim), partly because of the snacks, and partly because of the music. 

Ever since 1999, an annual radio programme called ‘Top 2000’ started airing, featuring the best and most popular songs ‘of all time’. ‘’It  starts on Christmas,’’ Tim had explained to him. ‘’Thank god for that. It is kinda like a non-stop playlist of 2000 songs, chosen by basically everyone. It ends on New Year’s Eve. ’’

‘’But… why does it start on Christmas? Isn’t that like, the most wonderful time of the year?’’ Matt had asked with a smirk. Tim snorted and rolled his eyes. ‘’Probably because people were getting crazy of all that Christmas music. Or they just wanted to end the year with some decent music.’’

Which brings  them to the present; Matt, Femke , Laurent and Tim  together in Tim’s house on New Year’s Eve , all settled on the couch in his living room, eating oliebollen. Everyone was chatting happily, telling jokes and stories.

‘’Did I ever tell you about that time that Tim almost got his ass frozen off because he was too stubborn to wear proper clothes to protect him from the cold in the middle of winter,’’ Femke said to Matthew, looking at Tim who was too busy talking to Laurent to notice. Matthew chocked on his drink and shook his head. ‘’No, I don’t think  yoou have.’’

Femke smirked. ‘’Alright, so Smartass McFuckYouSisIDoWhateverIWant here decided to, in the middle of winter, go for a swim. Yes, he did that,’’ she added at Matt’s incredulous look. ‘’So,  of course I tried to stop him.  O bviously, it didn’t work. Anyway, Tim decided to go to  the sea in the middle of winter , without any scarf, hat, gloves or jacket and just jumped right in. And as the stubborn ass he is, he just didn’t admit it was way too cold. We had to threaten him that we would let you read all of his poetry, and only then he came out of the water. He was way too cold to be healthy, but did he admit that? Noooo, of course not! We had to drag his undercooled ass to a fire and make him sit there for God knows how long. And somehow, this because a Dutch tradition , because Dutch people are-!’’

‘’And here I thought you already told Matt all embarrassing stuff about me.  You better watch the next words that’ll come out of your mouth, sis ,’’ Tim smirked. Matthew stared at him. ‘’You- you did that?! You actually did that? And it’s a tradition?! How- What-‘’

Laurent decided that now was a good moment to speak up. ‘’I think you guys broke him.’’

They all looked at Matthew, who was still spluttering and trying to wrap his head around the fact that his boyfriend  _ jumped into a freezing cold sea for fun and that it was a tradition.  _

In the silence that followed when Matt decided to give up on that and just accept it (as Dutch people are crazy anyway). The radio could be heard quite well in that silence. 

‘’Seems like the announcement of the top 3 is about to start,’’ Ned said thoughtfully.

‘’What?’’ asked Matt, which resulted in the other three turning to look at him with an incredulous look.

‘’You- you don’t know the Top 2000?’’ Femke asked. When Matthew shook his head, she turned to Tim. ‘’You didn’t bother to explain the Top 2000 to your boyfriend?!’’ she almost screamed at him.

‘’Yeah, that’s the best part of the end of the year!’’ Laurent agreed.

Matt just sat there, confused.

‘’Okay, okay, calm down, I’ll explain it to Matt right now, but be quit while I explain, or no more oliebollen for you!’’ 

T urning his attention to Matt, Tim began explaining: ‘’The Top 2000 is a n annual radio program on one of the many radio stations. It’ s about the ‘top 2000 best songs ever made’, which also is their slogan, and people make a list through voting for the best and most popular songs. It starts on Christmas Day and it ends on New  Year’s Eve. Now,  they’ve already announced the top 3 in the beginning of  December, but none of you where there so I’m going to keep it a secret,’’ Tim said, smirking. This earned him a death stare from Femke and Laurent rolling his eyes, so Matt assumed (correctly) that Tim did this every year too.

Feeling the urge to temporarily leave the room (but mainly the staring contest between Tim and Femke that had started when Tim answered Femke’s death stare with one of his own), he quickly stood up and said, ‘’I-I’m going to get some more drinks and snacks.’’ 

* * *

When he came back into the living room with snacks and drinks, the staring contest had ended.  Instead, he found three grown-up nations sitting in front of the radio like their life depended on it. ‘’Uh… guys, what’s happening?’’

‘’Shhh, they’re announcing the Top 3!’’ Femke and Laurent shushed him. He quickly put the tray on the table and joined the trio on the ground. Tim smiled at him with a teasing glint in his eyes, leaned into him and whispered, ‘’I’ll translate later.’’ Matt smiled back at him and nodded. Their moment was ruined by Femke, who let out a high-pitched squeal, which announced them that the announcement had started.

‘’En de top 3 van de radio 2 Top 2000 zijn…’’ the announcer said in a mysterious voice. ‘’Nummer 3!’’ a female voice said. The opening not es of the song start  playing . After a few seconds, the announcer speaks up: ‘’Nummer 3 is  _ Piano Man _ van Billy Joel!’’ After some applause and cheering, the female voice spoke up again. ‘’Nummer 2!’’ This time, Matt recognized the opening notes. ‘’Op nummer twee staat  _ Hotel  _ California van de Eagles!’’ More and cheering and clapping. ‘’En dan nu, de nummer één!’’ the announcer cut off the applause and cheering. ‘’Nummer 1!’’ the female voice cheerfully said. The opening notes started playing , and really, if you don’t know this song than you either live under a rock or you’re dead. ‘’En op nummer één staat…  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ van Queen!’’ The cheering and applause was even louder than the last time.

Tim turned to look at Matt. ‘’Do you want a word-for-word translation or a loose one?’’

‘’I think the loose one will do,’’ Matt answered smirking . Tim answered his smirk with one of his own. ‘’They basically just announced the top 3; Piano Man, Hotel California and Bohemian Rhapsody.’’ Tim shrugged.

Matt stared at him. ‘’That-that’s it?’’

Tim smirked. ‘’Yep.’’

‘’That’s all he said?’’

‘’Pretty much, yeah.’’

Matthew stared some more. Eventually, the only thing coming out of his mouth was a small, ‘’Why.’’

Laurent looked at Tim. ‘’I think you broke him again.’’

Femke decided to chimed in with, ‘’Does anyone has a shock blanket?’’

Tim rolled his eyes. ‘’You guys are impossible.’’

* * *

When Matt snapped back to reality sometime later, all three siblings where discussing something with each other. Matt probably wasn’t supposed to hear it, or they really wanted to talk Dutch now and had an excuse to do so now Matt was ‘’zoned out’’.

‘’Dus,  Timmie , wanneer ga je hem ten huwelijk vragen?’’  Femke asked Tim, who became very red in a very short time. In the corner of his eye, he saw Laurent enthusiastically nodding.

‘’Jongens, hou op, ik weet niet eens of -‘ ’

‘’Als je nu gaat zeggen dat je niet weet of  Matt met je wil trouwen , dan laat ik je nu een aanzoek doen!’’

Ah. So it was about him. He cleared his throat and immediately, three pair of eyes were on him. Femke smirked, Laurent tried to hold his laughter, and Tim was hiding his face in his hands. He raised his eyebrow but then sighed. ‘’You know what, I don’t even want to know.’’

‘’Really?’’ Femke aksed.

‘’Really.’’

‘’Are you sure?’’ Laurent asked.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Aww, you’re no fun,’’ Femke told him. 

‘’But- Hey! Guys! Bohemian Rhapsody is ab out to start!’’ Laurent cut himself off mid-sentence.

‘’What else is new,’’ muttered Tim. Femke smacked his arm and told him to shut up. Tim just rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

The opening notes of the song started playing. Tim looked at Matt,  a smile playing on his lips. When he noticed Matt’s questioning stare, he gestured to Matt to come over. Matt smiled and sat down next to him. 

Then, Femke started singing: ‘’Is this the real life?   
Is this just fantasy?   
Caught in a landslide,   
No escape from reality.’’   
  
Laurent joined in: ‘’Open your eyes,   
Look up to the skies and see.’’   
‘’I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,’’ Tim sang.   
‘’Because I'm easy come, easy go,   
Little high, little low,   
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me,’’ the three of them sang.

Matt stared at them, open-mouthed. So this was the ‘tradition’ that Tim was talking about earlier. Then he decided, ‘what the hell, I might as well join in.’   


When Matt joined in, voice soft and insecure, the three of them immediately stopped singing to listen to him. He felt himself blush. ‘’Mama, just killed a man,   
Put a gun against his head,   
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.   
Mama, life had just begun,   
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.’’

When he finished his bit, he saw Tim smiling at him. Like an actual, genuine smile. It only made him blush more. Seeing Matt’s hitch, Tim slung his arm over his shoulder and sang the next bit:   
  
‘’Mama, ooh,   
Didn't mean to make you cry,   
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,   
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.’’   
  
Laurent sang the next bit again: ‘’Too late, my time has come,   
Sends shivers down my spine,   
Body's aching all the time.   
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,   
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.’’   
  
Femke took over: ‘’Mama, ooh.’’ While Laurent quietly sang: ‘’any way the wind blows’’,   
Femke glared at him and sang a bit louder, causing Tim to roll his eyes. ‘’I don't wanna die,   
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.’’ 

Matthew joined in again: ‘'I see a little silhouetto of a man,   
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?’'   
Then, all of them sang: ‘'Thunderbolt and lightning,   
Very, very frightening me!’'   
Tim and Matthew sang the first, ‘'Galileo’', followed by a louder, ‘'Galileo!’' by Femke and Laurent.   
‘'Galileo.’' ‘'Galileo!’'   
‘'Galileo Figaro   
Magnifico-o-o-o-o,’' all of them sang.   
  
‘'I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me,’' Matthew sang, earning some glares from the others*.    
‘'He's just a poor boy from a poor family,   
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!’' Femke, Laurent and Tim sang, deciding to just roll with it.   
  
‘'Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?’' Matthew sang.   
‘'Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!’' Laurent and Femke sang. Rolling his eyes because of his siblings’ antics, Tim joined: ‘'Let him go!’'   
‘'Bismillah! We will not let you go!’' ‘'Let him go!’'   
‘'Bismillah! We will not let you go.’' ‘'Let me go!’'   
‘'Will not let you go.’' ‘'Let me go!’' Matthew sang, laughing.   
‘'Never let you go!’' ‘'Never, never, never, never let me go,’' Tim muttered, ‘'Oh oh oh oh.’'   
‘'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,’' Matthew tried to sing, as the higher tones were, well, too high.   
‘'Oh, mama mia, mama mia,’' Femke sang. ‘'Mama mia, let me go.’'   
‘'Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeee!’' everyone sang, and failed.

Of course, everyone belted out the guitar solo part (why? Because it’s Queen, and it’s awesome).

All of them started singing, or more like screaming the next part: ‘’So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?   
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?   
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,   
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.’’   
  
‘'Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah,’' Laurent sang.   
  
‘'Nothing really matters,’' Femke started.   
‘'Anyone can see,’' Laurent joined in.   
‘'Nothing really matters,’' Tim and Matthew sang at the same time, making Laurent and Femke giggle.   
‘'Nothing really matters to me,’' everyone sang.

  
‘'Any way the wind blows,’' Matthewfinsihedthe song, side eyeing Tim as he had startedtotickle his siblings. However, itbackfiredquickly, becauseonesiblingagainsttwoisn’tvery practical. Soone minute Tim was tickling Femke and Laurent, andthe next he was laying on thegroundgettingtickledhimself. He screamedandlaughed, beggingthemto let him go. But as allpeoplewithsiblingsknow, thatwasn’tgoingto happen.

They only let  him go  when Matthew  told them it was  getting close  to midnight . Femke  hopped up  from the ground ,  stating that she would get  the fireworks and put  them at  the door.  When Tim  called out  to hurry ,  because ‘ there were only thrity seconds left ’,  she quickly put  them down  and walked to the living room.  She paused in  the doorway ,  savouring the sight in front of her  before snapping a picture on her  phone and sending it to Hungary.

Matthew was  laying on top of Tim,  who was  laying on  the couch.  They were looking at  something on  Matt’s phone . Laurent,  meanwhile , had  moved to the other couch  and was  pretending to be busy  typing something on his  phone .  To his credit, Laurent  did seem to be typing something from Tim  and Matthew’s point of view. He was  probably filming them though .  He'd better be filming them .  If not , Femke was  tempted to sue him . As  if he  heard her  thoughts , Laurent  looked up  and winked at her.  She smirked . 

‘' What’re the two of  you doing ?’'  Tim’s gruff ( and slightly muffled )  voice came from the couch.

‘' Nothing ,’' Femke  said from here  place at  the door. ‘' Now get up,  it’s nearly twelve .’'

A  groan and Matthew  literally rolled off Tim  onto the floor. 

‘'…  What the fuck,’' Laurent  whispered . 

‘' Don’t question  it ,’' Tim  replied ,  getting off  the couch.

‘' Guys ! Ten second  left !’' Femke  yelled ,  exited .

‘'10!’'

‘'9!’'

‘'8!’'

‘'7!’'

‘'6!’'

‘'5!’'

‘'4!’'

‘'3!’'

‘'2!’'

‘'1!’'

‘'Happy new  year !’'  everyone cheered .

Matthew  grinned mischieviously ,  grabbed Tim at  the front of his shirt,  and pressed their lips together .  Tim’s lips tasted like beer  and oliebollen.

When they pulled away they were immediately met  with the grinning faces of Femke  and Laurent.  Tim’s face  immediately darkened ,  which Matthew  didn’t understand .  What had  happened ?

‘'Femke, Laurent,  if you don’t delete  the video  and pictures right  now ,  I’ll never make stamppot  for you again .’'

They gasped . ‘'Big  brother ,  you hurt me.  You're already blackmailing  us in  the first minutes of  the new  year ?’'

‘'Yes.’'

Femke  pouted ,  got her  phone out  and deleted the pictures ( she didn’t .  Neither did Laurent delete  the video he  took .  They put  it in a shared folder  named ‘' Deleted pics , oh  sike ’'.  They vowed to never let Tim  find this out. Tim  knows anyway ).

Matthew  smiled . He  loved his  boyfriend and his family, even  if they often were a bit  insane .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Canada is bae and everyone (me) loves him 
> 
> Yeah, this was supposed to come out months ago, before the start of 2020... oops? 
> 
> Anyways please give me feedback in the form of comments and kudos, please it motivates me so much- 
> 
> Again I’m so sorry this is so late, school and writers block are a bitch but I promise I’ll update more often! 
> 
> (and ideas are always welcome-) 
> 
> (ao3 let me add coloured text dammit-)
> 
> Word count: 2,548

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading this! It's really appreciated!
> 
> I just see their relationship as relaxed, open, honest and just downright cute. Oh, and they tease eachother constantly. Oh and lets not forget that Tim is ticklish. Also Tim's pet names for Mattie include 'rabbit' and 'tulip', fight me about this (actually please don't)
> 
> I probably enjoyed writing the pillow fight scene way too much, I'm pretty sure I was just grinning the whole time I wrote it and I think that now my family is convinced that I'm insane but oh well. Who cares XD
> 
> Like I said, this is my first time writing this ship, and English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! And please tell me what you think!
> 
> (Oh, and the hat they're talking about in the beginning is a white hat with rabbit ears and a ":3' face on the front. It was a gift from Femke (Belgium) to Tim. Tim is embarrassed about it, while Matthew thinks it's cute.)
> 
> And I'm sorry if the updates on this are few and far in between, school has started and it's keeping me really busy! I'll try to write as much as I can in between the homework, assinments and tests, so I hope to get up the next prompt soon!


End file.
